I Can Deal With A Clouded Sky
by Melody de Calle
Summary: Jacob's just been turned werewolf. We know Bella's story, what's his?
1. Preface

​Preface

Life is the stupidest thing ever invented. Especially when you're me. That's what it is and that's how it will stay.

_At least for me._


	2. Gee, now I got stupid werewolf genes?

​1. Gee, now I got stupid _werewolf_ genes? Thanks, dad. Thanks a lot.

Another bit of genetics that I oh so conveniently didn't know about- I'm a werewolf! A god-dammed werewolf for crying out loud.

Supposedly I knew from listening to those tribal legends that we were always told as kids. The ones that I thought were stories? Yeah, those. Apparently, the Cullens _are_ the "cold ones" and we are the wolf people that only come out when the tribe is in danger. God, I hate genetics.

The thing is, now I have to stay away from Bella. And every other person that I like to be with, except Embry. Embry who I haven't talked to in weeks Embry. And good ol' Sam Uley and his gang. The good gang. Apparently, they're all werewolves too. Lucky me. I'm a freak of nature. And I can't tell my best friend anything about it for fear that she'll go off and find that blood-sucker Edward Cullen and his family and tell them all about us. She could have already. Oh joy. I'd hear about that one for eternity, which is how long I'll live with my temper.

I finally found out what my growth spurt was about, at least. That's a werewolf thing, too. Once the gene is triggered, we reach our full height within a few months. Then it's only a matter of time until we snap like a twig and blow up at someone. Take me, for example. After I came home from the movies with Bella and that Mike-guy, my dad said I didn't look to good. And then I exploded and "phased"- the term for changing into a werewolf, apparently. He had a hell of a time getting me to calm down enough that I returned to my human form. I have to admit that part was funny, my dad trying to get me to calm down. Not my almost ripping his face off. If I had phased when I was near Mike, now _that _would've been funny. I would have loved to have seen his face! Bella would have been kind of shocked, then she would have been angry. But it would have been worth the slap. It totally would have been worth it. _Then _being a werewolf might not have been so bad.

On second thought, maybe it would have been. I have more rules than ever to go by. It is so stupid that there are so many rules. It's all stuff like, "Jake, don't talk of the legends to anyone." Or "Jake, you can't go to Forks anymore." Even "Protect the tribe because, guess what? You can't die!"

That's one of the so-called perks to being a werewolf. I can't die and I heal really fast. It still sucks. A lot. It means that I'm stuck at sixteen in a twenty-seven year-old's body. My body. My six-foot-seven self. My huge self. My huge self that I don't like because I'm a werewolf.

Supposedly, my great-grandfather was a werewolf. Along with my other great-grandfather. Quil and I are cousins, not first cousins, but still cousins. My great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the one who made the treaty with the cold ones, the Cullens. And since they've come back, those of us with werewolf genes have been changing. Sam was first, then Jared, Paul and Embry. Now me. It should have stopped with the Cullens leaving, but my gene was already triggered, so I'm the one who got stuck like this. Yay me.


	3. Who Needs Enemies?

2. With friends like mine, who really needs those things called enemies?​

My pack brothers are insane. And annoying. And just all around a pain in the ass. Did I mention they are all annoying?

Maybe not all of them are that annoying. It's mostly Paul. Paul will phase at the drop of a pin, literally. If you even touch him, he'll go insane on you. Totally insane, and I mean rip-your-face-off insane.

Despite me not really liking Sam, he's okay, I guess. Embry hasn't changed all that much, except for the short hair, but everyone in the pack has short hair now, and all of ours was extremely long before we became werewolves. Trust me.

I miss my long hair. But there are benefits to having short hair and being a werewolf, of course. For one, it's a whole lot cooler. You sweat. A lot. And you don't get caught in as much brush and gather as many leaves when you have shorter hair. That's what happens if you have long hair. You get burs. And it's not fun getting them out of your hair. Not in the least bit. Why would it be? So, yeah, I guess there's a reason to cut your hair.

"Hey, Embry!" I said as I tackled him.

"Jake, dude... You're crushing me!" Ah, there were benefits of having Embry for a pack brother. For one, we already _were_ like brothers. Nothing new there. And then there's the fact that we could mess around with each other and know that the other was joking. Not so with Paul.

"Sorry, dude. Still don't know my own strength."

"You do and you know it, you big lug," he said and punched my arm.

"Do you wanna go? Huh, Embry?" I said, holding up my fists and using a boxer stance. This was a daily thing here in Pack Annoying. First, I get into a fight with Paul, then I mess with Embry after I find some new clothes. I shred mine every time I phase. It's one of the worse parts of pack life.

"Yeah, you know it!" He held his stance and then we pounced, play fighting. Neither of us phased. We just were messing around, and Embry's mom was kind of, _suspicious_ about always buying him new clothes. She didn't know about the werewolf thing, so he was pretty much permanently grounded, as she thought that he was just going through a rebellious phase. He'd go out every day, and get grounded for longer. Hey, gotta protect the pack. At least, that's what he kept saying.

We were boxing like Rocky and Apollo in the_ Rocky_ Movies, at least at the end of the second one. We weren't serious at all, though. Major difference there. We were _never _serious. Why would we be?

"All right, you two. Knock it off," Sam said. When Sam gave an order, it was law.

"Aw, come on Sam, we were just messing around," I said.

"We were just having a little fun..."

"No buts, you two. Stop it, please. Now."

"Killjoy," Embry said.

"Yep. And he knows it too," I said.

"Knock it off. You know what Sam is going to say," Jared said. Jared and Sam were some of the older members of the pack. Those two and Paul were the older members, and me and Embry were the younger ones. Embry had only been a wolf for a few weeks when I came in.

"Yep."

"He'll tell us to shut up."

"But will it be a direct order or a request?" They would have to deal with a whole lot more idiocy if Quil became a wolf, too. They would have to deal with the three stooges- we were Larry, Curly, and Mo. Except the positions were interchangeable. We all had our stupid moments, right? Well, everyone except Sam and my dad. The biggest killjoys of all. Those two and my sister...

"A direct order, I think. So just be quiet and knock it off," Jared said.

"Always with the orders...," Embry mumbled.

"It's funny," I said.

"Not always."

"Most of the time."

"Okay, you made your point. Now will you please shut up? Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess, Jared."

"Yeah, we'll shut up now."

"I'll hold you to it."

We were lucky that Paul wasn't with us at the moment. We would have been in a serious fight right about now. It's a good thing all werewolves heal so fast. A benefit, because with a temperature of 108 degrees- a temperature where most people would have had a fried brain- none of us could go over to the hospital. Not that we would anyways, but we couldn't. We would be studied. The tribe wouldn't like that one little bit. Too bad for the hospital, they will never get to study a werewolf. I'm crying for them, I really am.


	4. AN: IMPORTANT!

Hey guys.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating all that much. I'm working at them now that I'm getting into the swing of my new schedule. So check back soon, and I'll have an update! Next month, I may not update much at all, NaNo is getting into the swing, too.

Love you all for reading!

~Mel.


End file.
